dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pre Vizsla vs Esdeath
Pre Vizsla vs Esdeath is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fifty-third DBX. Description Star Wars vs Akame ga Kill!! Two cult leaders that pride themselves on being the strongest collide! Will it be the Mandalorian or the Jaegar that leaves with their head held high? Intro Fight Location: Mandalore Parliament Throne Room - Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The doors to the throne room flew open and Esdeath strolled through, eyes focused on the man sat on the throne. The bodyguards, including Bo-Katan, rushed for her, but were easily subdued and frozen to the floor. Pre Vizsla stood up, glaring down at Esdeath, who simply smirked back. "I challenge you to a duel, and the victor earns control over Death Watch." she said. Vizsla stepped down towards her. "Why would you want control over Mandalore?" he asked. Esdeath simply shrugged. "To amuse myself." she said bluntly. Vizsla knew he couldn't back down and grabbed his weapon. "So be it." he said, activating his blade. "For Mandalore!" he cried, rushing at his foe. HERE WE GO! Esdeath smirked and waited for Vizsla to attack. The Mandalorian slammed his blade down towards Esdeath, which the general calmly blocked with her sword. Vizsla continued to strike at his opponent, but was met by stiff blocks until they engaged in a blade lock. Esdeath was the one to gain the advantage, dragging both blades to the side and bashing him in the cheek with her elbow, knocking him back. As Vizsla stumbled, he dropped a grenade in front of Esdeath before taking to the air with his jetpack. The Jaegar quickly created a pillar of ice in front of her, shielding her from the explosion of the grenade. Vizsla flew over Esdeath, dropping more grenades down at her. The Jaegar quickly froze them all in balls of ice before creating an ice pillar underneath her to propel herself up towards the Mandalorian. She leaped up and stabbed at Vizsla, who dodged to the side, trapping Esdeath's sword underneath his arm and punching her across the face three times. As he went for a fourth strike, Esdeath let go of her sword to free her arm and caught Vizsla's fist. She then flipped over her foe's head and onto his back, dragging him down towards the ground, planting him face first into the floor. Esdeath then created an icy spear and dropped it towards the downed Mandalorian's neck, which Vizsla rolled away from, leaving a grenade behind, which detonated in front of Esdeath, blowing the Jaegar back. Esdeath skidded across the floor, creating multiple ice shards and casting them towards Vizsla. The leader of Death Watch grabbed his blade again and slashed through them with ease, which bought Esdeath enough time to retrieve her weapon. "I'm very impressed by your efforts, Vizsla." she said, pointing her weapon at him. "You are possibly one of the more worthy foes I've battled in a while." The Jaegar then lunged towards him, blade poised for Vizsla's neck. "But this ends now!" she decreed. Vizsla quickly blocked with his blade and the two dueled for longer, with Esdeath being more aggressive. After a while, they engaged in a blade lock again, which Esdeath again gained the leverage in. But this is what Vizsla was after. He struck Esdeath in the gut with a kick, slowing her down for a moment. Vizsla then aimed his flamethrower at his opponent and cast a gust of fire at her. Esdeath managed to flip away from any lethal burns, but the Mandalorian used the flames as a distraction to cast two small saw blades into Esdeath's stomach, drawing blood. Esdeath winced in pain, realising the damage. But her pained grunt turned into a laugh. "I have to admit, that was a clever move." she said, before she used her bare hand to rip the saws out of her stomach, dropping them to the side. She then used her cryokinesis to freeze over the wound. This move surprised Vizsla, who ran for his foe again, looking to cut at the wound with his blade. Esdeath backed away from the slash, but Vizsla quickly came back with a stab, which the Jaegar caught with a chunk of ice. She stabbed at Vizsla, but the Mandalorian ducked his head to the side, headbutting Esdeath in the face, which earned him a headbutt back. Vizsla then tried another headbutt, but Esdeath created a small icy barrier in front of her face, which Vizsla's head bounced off of. The dazed Mandalorian staggered back and Esdeath slashed for Vizsla with her blade. Pre Vizsla took flight again, dodging the attack and casting a cable of wire around the Jaegar, trapping her. He then dropped two grenades around Esdeath, which exploded, launching Esdeath into the wall of the throne room. She hit the wall hard and dropped to the ground. Vizsla then rushed in with a cry, going to behead his grounded foe, who wasn't showing any signs of resistance. Until a smile appeared on her face. "Mahapadma!" Time around the area quickly froze as Esdeath picked herself up and grabbed her rapier. She slowly walked up to Vizsla and removed both his hands with two clean strikes. She then created multiple spears of ice in the wall behind her and walked away as time began again. Before Vizsla knew what had happened, the momentum of his jetpack sent him flying into the spears, impaling him multiple times, leaving the Mandalorian a bloody mess on the wall. Esdeath slowly approached the throne, her throne, and sat down, leaving Vizsla's body on the wall as a message to any potential rebels. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:Cartoon vs Anime Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights